


Red Wine

by PlishPlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Chores, Errands, Gen, M/M, Other, Short, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlishPlash/pseuds/PlishPlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does some errands and idly wonders about his pack. This is a short ficlet about some tumblr-inspired character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine

Pulling up to the only liquor store in town always filled Derek with a sense of joyful anxiety. The feeling was comparable to the few seconds of cold air when naked before a warm shower. He stepped from his car and locked it in one smooth motion. A few long strides brought him to the advertisement covered door and he stepped in. The cool florescent lights guided him to the back right side of the dingy store.

Dark eyes flickered back and forth between the dark bottles, decorated with some various artistic labels. Wine inspired serenity and passion in Derek, the drink lit fires within him that licked at dark place that promised light some day. He favored the steady heat of red wine, the smokey oak went well with a run under the full moon. 

Alcohol affected Derek and his kind in a different way than it did Humans. While humanity dealt with the toxins that alcohol essentially was, werewolves were privy to the enhanced taste and effect of the beverages. A werewolf can feel the effect of the alcohol much more intensely due to the sensitivity the creature already has. Luckily, any sort of injury is basically capable of jump starting the healing process to sober up the affected. 

Derek kneeled to peer at the bottom row. His tongue easily handled the dry bite of any red, and he loved exploring within his palette range. While scanning the floor shelf, his eye caught a dusty bottle of lava-dark Malbec. He knew he'd need a full bodied companion like this for the next "picnic" the pack held at his house. This particular drought went well with the typical barbecue Scott would whip up. That reminded him, he'd also have to purchase a six pack of Root Beer to satiate the under-aged members.

Shifting to his feet, Derek again scanned the few short shelves. Most of the selection were sweet white wines that the majority of Beacon Hills favored. Fortunately, a select few also insisted that red also be available. Derek's well trained eyes fell on a nicely curved bottle of Pinot Noir from Legacy. It was their Late Harvest edition, and Derek knew that it would compliment the bit of chocolate and caramel he'd stashed away from various wolf cubs and humans around Halloween. Grabbing the second dark glassed bottle, he made his way to the refrigerated wall that held the too sweet soda. Derek quickly grabbed a cardboard case of organic Root Beer. He paused as he quietly remembered Stiles. The little kit didn't have the taste for sweet soda, his ADHD reacted poorly with the sugar. 

Derek snagged a non-sweetened tea with a hint of lemon. Once, he had seen Stiles' face fall at the sight of sweet soda during a hot day after training. The small sadness had affected Derek more than he cared to admit. 

The tall wolf quickly crossed the linoleum to the register. He idly wondered if Stiles would enjoy red wine when he was old enough.


End file.
